


Bad Guy

by TheCarmineWanker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker
Summary: They're heroes, so how did they end up becoming the bad guys?
Relationships: Oritel/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 3





	Bad Guy

As she is faced with the consequences of her actions, Stella questions how she, the fairy of the sun and moon, guardian fairy and princess of Solaria, widely regarded as a hero, became the bad guy, stealing kisses in the dark from a married man behind her boyfriend’s back. It wasn’t until now that she began to think of herself this way, when all of her bad decisions have been exposed and even if, by some miracle, her friend’s parents do stay together, she has lost her best friend. It started unintentionally - it wasn’t as though she had sought to have an affair with her friend’s father - but, such as that may be, it kept happening and, as it did, she had somehow managed to lure herself into a false sense of security that, really, it was fine as long as no one found out. In hindsight, she recognizes the ugly part of her that was always there, wanting for him to choose her, and how much of what she’s done was fueled by pure ego and how powerful it felt to be attractive enough to enthrall a happily married man combined with the thrill she got from knowing how much he was risking to be with her. It is in this moment of clarity, when she’s run out of tears, that she realizes that she’s been the bad guy all along, long before her sins were brought to light.

. . .

As he is faced with the prospects of divorce and the destruction of his family, Oritel questions how he, the last king of Domino and a member of the Company of Light, widely regarded as a hero, had managed to become the bad guy, sneaking around with his daughter’s best friend. It’s only now that he truly begins to see himself this way, when, even if his wife is enough of a saint to forgive him, he will still have lost at least one of his daughters. It had started accidentally - as though that made anything better - but while, in the beginning, he had the decency to feel ashamed about his actions, by the end, he had a false sense of security that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing as long as no one knew, other than her. Looking back, however, causes him to finally acknowledge the nastier part of himself that was always there, getting off on how powerful it felt to be able to have two women in his life and thriving on the thrill of sneaking around, trying not to get caught. In this moment, while he waits for the ball to drop, he finally admits to himself that he was the bad guy long before he got caught.


End file.
